The Unknown Room
by johnnylover69
Summary: A romantic evening for Johnny and Lisa turns sour quickly. What if their friends are not what they appear to be? And if so, just who can they trust?


A big black cock wiggled in front of Johnny's eyes.

He had never seen a penis so large before, not even as big as the cock his boss fucked him with at the bank. Lisa grinned proudly.

"Hi, babe, I have something for you," she said. "My mom bought it for me. She's such a bitch with all the bullshit about breast cancer all the time. Like, who even cares, right? But she got this for me and told me to ram it up your butt and mothers know best, right?"

Johnny whimpered, grasping the chains in the sex dungeon. There was a door in their basement, one that Lisa never told him to go into. And now Johnny knew why. She was hiding a sex dungeon in here all along.

"Lisa," he said, eyes as big as saucers. "You are not going to put that big black cock in me, are you?"

"Of course I am," she giggles, batting her eyelashes at him sexily and looking at him sexily. She walked closer to him sexily and checked to make sure the chains around Johnny's wrists were tight enough sexily. "This is what you get for not getting that promotion at work."

"The bosses used my ideas and I was the fool," he complained, tears streaming from his face from the pain of being used constantly. At least Lisa, his heart and soul, was here for him.

She shook her head in disappointment. "Don't worry, baby boy. I'll make it all better now."

With a great grunt, she thrust up into Johnny and he moaned from the pain and the pleasure. "AHHHHHH! Oh, God, Lisa!" he said out loud, throwing his head back against the stone wall of the dungeon so hard he nearly knocked himself out. He could see stars behind his eyelids and the big black cock filled him up good.

"Aw yeah," Lisa said, hips pistoning in and out of her lover at the speed of light. "Take it like a bitch, Johnny!"

The pleasure was too much. Johnny's three inch cock was so close to exploding that he couldnt' stand it!

Suddenly, the door to the dungeon busted open and Mark stood there. "What's going on?!" he demanded, glaring at Lisa.

She stopped thrusting into Johnny and said, "WElcome to the party, Mark. I see you have arrived. And here you are."

He looked to Johnny, who was still moaning in pleasure, then back to Lisa. "What do you think you're doing?" he said, blonde hair falling in front of his face dramatically and white teeth shining in the torch light.

"I knew you would come," Lisa told him. "I sent you a letter from Johnny and I knew you couldn't resist. You're Johnny's best friend and you would do anything for him."

Mark gasped in shock that Lisa lied to him. "You manipulative BIUTCH! I'll get you for this!"

She laughed out loud. "HAHAHAHA! Don't think you can fool me, Mark! I know you're in love with Johnny! And I used you! And now you're going to die and I will have Johnny all to myself!"

She pulled out a swored from the pocket of the strap on and swung it around, decapitating Mark's head and watched it roll to the ground. Mark could not stop it in time. His body fell, dead.

"No!" Johnny cried out. "He was my bestest friend! How could you do that, Lisa?!"

"Oh, Johnny," she sighed. "Don't you know anything? He was planning to use you for your money. DUH."

She began thrusting into him again and that shut him up, the pleasure too great for him to ignore. Once again, Johnny felt his climax coming and he waited for it.

And Johnny exclaimed, "You are tearing me apart Lisa!"

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Denny stepped into the dungeon and waved at Lisa and Johnny. But then he saw the big black penis in Johnny's butt and gasped. "Oh, my God, are you two fighting?! But you guys never fight! You love each other so much!"

Johnny and Lisa shook their heads at him, amused by how naive he is. "Silly Denny," Johnny said. "We are not fighting, don't be silly."

"Is that mark's head?!" Denny exclaimed, pointing to Mark's head.

"He was goign to betray Johnny," Lisa explained. "And I killed him."

Denny smiled hugely. "Wow! Go Lisa! You're so cool!"

"Yeah, I know," she said arrogantly. "Now go away, Denny. I am trying to fuck my boyfriend."

"Can I help?" the teenager asked. He did not want to say anything, but seeing Lisa wearing a strap on gave him a big boner.

Johnny and Lisa laughed out loud. "No," Lisa said, laughing. "You have to go home."

Sudeenly, Denny began crying. Lissa looked concerningly at Denny. "Why are you crying for?" she asked, because she was like a mother to Denny.

"My parents are dead!" he told them. "They were killed when I was a baby by the Shirai Ryu ninja Scoprion!"

Johnny gasped. "SCorpion? Denny, are you Sub-Zero?"

Quiet fell over them all in the dungeon. Suddeenly, Denny started laughing crazily. "Oh, you fools. I am no Scorpion! I am Shang Tsung! And I have tricked you all!"

Lisa growled at him. "Shang Tsung! I knew it! I knew you were Shang Tsung."

"And you mere mortals are mine now," Denny, now Shang Tsung, said menancingly. He stepped forward at them, eyes glowing a bright red. "Because Johnny is the Chosen One. And I must kill him."

"No," Lisa said. "You will not. Because I am Sonya Blade! And I have been sent by Master Shrek to stop you! Take this!"

Lisa pulled out the black dildo and whacked Shang Tsung over the head, then pulled out the onion that was growing in Johnny's butthole from the dildo (because she knew this was going to happen) and choked Shang Tsung with it.

The smell of onion filled Shang Tsung's nose and he screamed as it split him in half right down the middle. His body disintergrated and his screams echoed in the dungeon forever.

In the excitement of it all, when Lisa pulled the onion out of Johnny's ass, he cummed all over the place, white dripping all over the walls and Mark's corpse like a sprinkler on a lawn. He smiled at his lover.

"Are you okay, Johnny?" Lisa asked.

"Yes," he said, winking at Lisa. "I think it's all ogre now."

THE END


End file.
